A Lot Happens In 10 Years
by zashleyrulez
Summary: It's been 10 years since Dana and her friends has graduated from PCA. Now, they're preparing to go back for PCA's 10 year reunion. Read to find out what has changed since PCA times.  -oneshot-


The PCA 10 year reunion came and everyone was excited to go back to meet with the friends that they lost contact with.

Dana had became great friends with Nicole, Zoey, and Lola. She had cam back sophomore year from the European Exchange Program. Now Nicole was married to Michael, Zoey was married to Chase, and Lola was married to Beck (It's the same Beck from Victorious) Lola met Beck during junior year when he came to PCA and they just clicked. He instantly became part of the group.

Dana became a singer and Logan is a movie director. Lola is now an actress, and Beck is an actor. Currently, they're starring in a movie together portraying their roles as lovers. The movie is directed by Logan Zoey became a doctor while Chase became a writer. Nicole is radio host because of her level of energy and Michael became a rapper. All of them were extremely successful in life, especially Dana and Logan.

The girls were just hanging around talking about stuff. They still kept in contact and met with each other often while the guys were out playing basketball. Suddenly, the school slut of their year came up to wear they were sitting. Her little groupie followed behind her. Brittany was wearing a tight, low cut hot pink tank top that showed a lot more cleavage than it should, an extremely short white skirt, and a pair of 5 inch heels. The rest of the girls that followed her dressed pretty much the same.

"Dana, Dana, Dana. Looks like even after 10 years, you can't get yourself a guy. I know that Zoey married Case, Nicole married Michael, and Lola married Beck, but it looks like you're all alone here," Brittany said as the girls that were standing behind her snickered.

"I don't see you with anyone either," replied Dana. She had became a lot nicer after she came back from France. Everyone had like her, but she still knew how to fire back a response when people got on her nerves.

"That's because I don't do marriage and all that lovey-dovey stuff. That's only for losers. I do little fun nights with guys, if you know what I mean, but you probably don't because I mean, seriously, who would ever want you?"

Dana was getting mad, but she didn't let her anger show. She was just going to prove Brittany wrong.

"Oh yeah, I bet you I can get any guy here," Dana challenged.

"Really? I'd like to see that happen," she said.

"Fine, bring it. I'll go ahead and get a guy right now," she said as she began to get up to find Logan.

"Not so fast. I get to choose the guy,"

"Sure, whatever," she shrugged. "Who do you pick?"

"Logan," Brittany said as she smirked. "He's the hottest guy ever and there's no way he's ever going to say yes on a date with someone as ugly as you. This will be so easy for me. In fact, why don't we make this into a little bet?"

As Brittany was talking, Nicole asked, "Why would it be hard for Dana to get a date with Logan?"

Although she grew up and matured, she still had little blond moments. Neither Zoey or Lola answered; they were too caught up with the conversation.

"Sure, why not?" said Dana shrugging. "What's the bet?"

"Brave are we even though you'll lose," said Brittany. "Well, if you can get Logan to go on a date with you which you won't, you'll have to run around school twice in your underwear.

"And if I do, they you will have to run around school in your underwear," fired back Dana.

"Deal," said Brittany as she stuck out her hand.

"Deal," replied Dana as she reached her hand out to shake hers, but then they instantly pulled back.

Logan, Beck, Michael, and Chase were coming back. They were all shirtless and sweaty since they just finished playing an intense game of basketball. It was Logan and Beck against Chase and Michael. Of course, Logan and Beck dominated them.

"Hey Logan," called out Brittany while twirling her long strand of blonde hair. "you're looking hot. Maybe we can have some fun together."

She ended with a wink towards Logan which Logan replied to by rolling his eyes at her attempt of flirting which didn't go unnoticed by Brittany.

"Wow, look at that Dana. Logan just rolled his eyes at me. He's probably gay or something to not want someone as hot as me. Well, good luck at getting him then."

Dana didn't respond. Instead she walked up to Logan and engulfed him in a large hug. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Hey baby," Logan said.

"Hey. What do you think of a date tonight- dinner, a movie, and a walk on the beach?"

"That sounds great, princess," he responded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As this played out, Brittany was just staring in shock as well as the rest of her little group of girls. However, Lola, Nicole, and Zoey were just gushing about how cute they looked together and how caring Logan was. Logan stopped being a huge player after he go together with Dana and junior year.

Logan and Dana walked back with their fingers laced together.

"What? Oh my god!" shouted Brittany. "Why in the world would you go out on a date with her of all people?"

"Because I love my wife," replied Logan as he pulled Dana into a soft and gentle kiss.

"What the heck? You're married!" screamed Brittany. "And to her?" She said her as if it was a poison.

"Yes, I'm married to Dana and I love her. There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Awww…." cooed Lola, Nicole, and Zoey.

Dana just gave Logan a kiss.

Nicole finally poke up, "Well, looks like you'll have to be running around the school in you underwear….twice. Better get to it."

Brittany then took off her tank top and her skirt to reveal her lacy pink bra and thong. She kept on her 5 inch high heels and began to run around the school very slowly. Zoey pulled out her camera and began to follow her taping everything. Dana, Nicole, Lola, Logan, Beck, Chase, and Michael just sat there laughing. Finally, Beck asked what happened there and they explained everything to the guys which made them crack up even more. The whole school just laughed at her and even her little groupie joined in.

After Brittany finished, the gang got up ready to leave towards the dorm rooms. PCA had arranged everything for them. They were going to be staying there that night and they would leave tomorrow. Each couple had got their own room.

Dana and Logan walked towards the limo that belongs to Logan that was waiting for them in front of PCA.

"Ready for our date, baby?" asked Logan.

"Yup," replied Dana giving him a kiss.

"I love you," said Logan after they pulled back from the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her head rested on his chest.

"I love you too,"


End file.
